Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 12.
This is the twelfth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: Diesel had recieved a special guest. I think he has a plan to help Diesel to hurt poor Thomas's feelings. *(The General comes in to see Devious Diesel, who has been waiting a long time for time) *General: Rayman poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power. Nothing can stop him. You can control him yourself, or put him in self pilot. He can kill, crush, destroy, torture, pull ears... His legs are programmed to squash fleeing victims. In short, he does everything, except the dishes... Don't forget the name of this marvel: The Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: Decide quickly. I have other clients awaiting. *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, smash him... I'll take him! *General: You won't regret it. *Devious Diesel: Here's your money. It's all there. Count it if you like. Here's your money. It's all there. Count it if you like. *General: Oh, I trust you! You won't dissapointed. *Narrator: Looks like Thomas is going to land in for a rude awakening. Look! There he is. He's slidding down the slippery slope to get all the yellow and orange lums before he has to fight Diesel. My goodness! He is at a high speed. He is speeding down the mountain with his freight cars after being pushed down as they are rattling and laughing behind them until he reaches the bottom. *(Thomas continues speeding down the mountain, and keeps on collecting lums, but also activates more switches, jumps over many gaps, then finally reaches the bottom after collecting the last few orange and yellow lums. He arrives inside an unknown area, and is just collecting yellow lums when Diesel 10 suddenly jumps behind him. In a blind fury, Thomas slashes at Diesel 10 and drives toward the edge of the lava, and with a final blow, Thomas force grips Diesel 10's neck, and throws him down into the lava, before Thomas force heals himself and pulls a switch for one of the flying shells that comes out. Thomas climbs up, and collects all the yellow and orange lums, but hops onto the flying shell, flies it away to collect more lums, then hits a switch to open a door so that he can get through) *Narrator: After defeating Diesel 10, Thomas flew through the prison ship, collecting more red, yellow, and orange lums, and avoided many obstacles, which tried to slow down, as he was able to pull through. Having gone all around the prison ship yard, Thomas flew up and down, until he reached the last orange lum below the prison cell, that he and Edward was once held in last time. As he arrived, Thomas saw the slaves crying for help. *Coco: Help us, please! *Thomas: Back off, kiddies. *(Thomas shoots the first cage to bust out Coco, Roobarb, Dog, Cat, Custard, and Tom) *Coco, Roobarb, Dog, Cat, Custard, and Tom: Yahoooo! Yipeeee! *(Thomas shoots the second cage to bust out Lady, Jerry, Yoshi, Digon, Ergo the Magnificent, Scooby Doo, Goober, Astro, and Dynomutt) *Lady, Jerry, Yoshi, Digon, Ergo the Magnificent, Scooby Doo, Goober, Astro, and Dynomutt: Yahooo! Yipeeee! *(Thomas shoots six more cages to free Courage, Gwen, Amy Rose, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Tails, Croc, Spyro, Roger Rabbit, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eddy's Brother, Francis, Brad Buttowski, Sid Phillips, Bling-Bling Boy, Tuck, Holt Hyde, Nagihiko, Mandark, Nelson, Dolph, Kearney, Jimbo, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Cody, Alexander, some more pigs, and other donkeys, who cheer for him) *Everybody: Kudos for Thomas! Hooray! *Thomas: Hurry! Get out of the prison ship, guys. I still have to find Edward, and fight Diesel. *(Thomas types in three other minigames that he will fancy to play. He first plays Menezis where he uses letters to fight others, then plays SPA where he swings on some purple lums to reach the top to collect all the red lums, but finally plays LIF, fights off all the enemies, then wins all three minigames as he decides to journey off to the prison ship to free Edward and fight Diesel) *Devious Diesel: Come in, you useless grub! *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on the ship. *Devious Diesel: You failed me again... I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava... Meanwhile, I'll just solve this little problem myself. Prepare the grolgoth! I know how to lure Thomas to me. *(Up on the crow's nest, Edward is dangling for dear life, and as Diesel leaps into his grolgoth, he prepares to fire at Edward, but sees Thomas arrive) *Thomas: Leave my friend alone! *(Diesel fires his shot at the ship, causing Edward to drop his green lightsaber, and Thomas to dangle for his dear life) *Devious Diesel: Now you're alone for eternity! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *(Thomas climbs up until Diesel is shocked. Thomas picks Edward's green lightsaber) *Devious Diesel: Huh? *Thomas: Are you okay, Edward? *Edward: I'll be fine. Now go. *Devious Diesel: James has trained you well. But you still have much to learn. *Thomas: You have nothing left to teach me. *Narrator: Thomas and Diesel lit their lightsabers which sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. *Thomas: I'll kill you! *Devious Diesel: Rise about this. He means nothing. *Narrator: Thomas attacked boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. *Devious Diesel: His life gets you strength. Embrace it. *Thomas: I will kill you! *Devious Diesel: If you wish to join the others, so be it... *Narrator: Thomas swung his lightsabers at Diesel, but his blade stopped to carry the blow. *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you. *Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed in time in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashed at Diesel, driving him toward the edge. *Devious Diesel: Heey! He is holding you back. *Narrator: Diesel grabbed Thomas and threw him off the edge, causing him to lose his lightsaber and Edward's, and forcing him to dangle for his dear life. *Thomas: OOOOOOOH! *Narrator: Thomas was dangling for his dear life. *Emily: Don't be afraid. I'm here. *Narrator: Diesel leaped into the air, but Thomas easily knocked the dark lord's lightsaber out of his hand. *Narrator: Diesel could stand no more. His lightsaber leaped into his hand, but just as he swung it at Thomas, his weapons carried the blow. *Devious Diesel: We wanted your dead body. We never wanted it alive. *Thomas: You will die where you stand. Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship *Prison Ship *Freeing the Slaves *The Grolgoth Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94